1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component mounting system having a plurality of component feeding units feeding electronic components stored in storage members and an electronic component mounting apparatus for picking the electronic components up from the component feeding units and mounting the electronic components on a printed board, and an electronic component mounting method of picking the electronic components up from the plurality of the component feeding units feeding the electronic components stored in the storage members and mounting the electronic components on the printed board by the electronic component mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electronic component mounting system has a memory for storing information about a number of remaining components or component shortage in the electronic component mounting apparatus, and a component shortage display device that is provided near a stockroom and displays the information about the number of remaining components and the component shortage stored in the memory. The relating technology is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. hei 7-94896.
However, when at a shortage of the electric components a storage member storing the same type of electronic components as the components in shortage is set by an operator in the component feeding unit and then set in the electronic component mounting apparatus, sometimes the operator mistakenly sets a component feeding unit that does not correspond to the components in shortage in the electronic component mounting apparatus.